Ashchu
by theM4ST3R
Summary: Ash has become a Pikachu again! However, this time in the Unova region, he must find a way back! Will he be able! Or will he stay as a Pikachu, a female Pikachu, to be exact!
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing here…**

All was normal with the world. Ash and Iris were arguing, Cilan was making awesome food and the author was bullying his younger brother. Then, Ash saw something in the distance.

"Hey what's that?" he asked. He ran toward it and saw that it was a Pikachu statue. "It looks like a statue of a Pikachu."

"And it has strange engravings on it." Cilan said.

Iris picked it up, studied the markings for a bit and said, "They look like an ancient language to me."

"Anyways, I'm going to keep it." Ash said. He took it from Iris and put it in his pocket. "By the way Cilan, where's Opecluid city? I have to get my 8th gym badge!"

"Opecluid city is just this way Ash."

"Great!" and Ash started to run toward Opecluid city. On the way, he tripped over something and then there was a big flash of light and he was gone.

Ash woke up to Cilan and Iris calling his name. He tried to answer them but he was too hurt.

"Aaash- hey Cilan come here!" Iris called.

"What is it Iris?"

"I found this Pikachu and it's hurt. We should take it to the Pokemon Center."

"Ok Iris. We can look for Ash later."

_Wait, did they just say Pikachu, and why are they looking for me? I'm right here… in Iris's arms. Oh man, I turned into a Pikachu again! _Ash thought frantically.

They hurried to the Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy healed Ash back to full health.

"She's** (that's right she) **perfectly fine Nurse Joy.said.

_Wait a second, did she just say __**SHE! **__So not only am I a Pikachu again, I'm a __**FEMALE! **_Ash thought. Ash jumped out of Nurse Joy's arms and ran out of the Pokemon Center. To her dimay, everthing was so much bigger than she remembered. The trees were towering over her, and when he turned back to the Pokemon Center, she saw Iris towering over her.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked.

Ash tried to tell her she was Ash, but all that came out was "Pikachu."

"Oh, you're so cute, I'm gonna catch you." Then she threw a Pokeball at Ash, who was so surprised she couldn't move. The Pokeball wiggled once, twice, and thrice, she was caught.

But as soon as she could, she popped out of her Pokeball.

"Looks like she doesn't like her Pokeball just like Pikachu." "'Cilan stated. "Well, let's see what she can do. How about a practice battle, Iris?"

"That's a great idea! Go, Pikachu!" Iris yelled.

"Go, Pansage. Use Bullet Seed!"

A torrent of bullents hit Ash and she fell over backwards.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

_Oh, snap. How do I use my electric attacks? How does Pikachu do them? _So he just, closed his eyes, concentrated on a bolt of electricity hitting Pansage, and fired.

A blast of thunder shot out from Ash, all right, but what happened was that he shot it out in all directions so it also hit Iris, Cilan, Pansage and Pikachu.

"Oops," Ash said embarrassed.

**Looks like they completely forgot about ash XD oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Man I haven't been on this story in a long time! I haven't watched pokemon or played the games in a while…**

"Looks like this Pikachu is strong but still needs to work on its accuracy." Cilan said.

All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make that double!" Team Rocket blasted in the scene in a giant robot.

"Team Rocket!" Ash cried. "What are you doing here!"

"Looks like da twoip got a new Pikachu!" Meowth said with that funny accent of his. Oh Meowth…

"This time it really is double!" James said. A giant mechanical claw reached out and grabbed the two Pikachu.

"Oh no! Pikachu!" Iris cried.

Just then, Team Rocket noticed something. "Hey, where's da oda twoip?"

"Hey he's right. We forgot to look for Ash!" Cilan asked. And in their confusion, Team Rocket ran away in their giant robot with Pikachu and Pikachu.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to thundershock the robot." Pikachu said. To Pikachu.

"Ummm, OK?" Ash said.

"3…2…1…FIRE!" Pikachu said. What happened next was: Pikachu released a GIANT bolt of electricity and destroyed the robot, while Pikachu released a slightly weaker one making Team Rocket blast off again!

"Wow you're strong!" Ash/Pikachu said.

"Oh, thanks!" Pikachu said.

"Pikachu return!" Iris said. "We need to take you to a Pokemon Center."

"She's right! Pikachu, you too. You could be seriously hurt!" Cilan said. "By the way, Iris, have you thought about giving your Pikachu a nickname? It might get confusing calling both Pikachus, 'Pikachu.'"

"You're right, I'll think of a name at the Pokemon Center."

**A Few Minutes Later…**

"Nurse Joy! Can you heal my Pikachu!" Iris said.

"Heck No! what am I a nurse!?" just kidding

"Yes, come right here!" Nurse Joy said.

"While she was healing Ash, Iris thought of the PERFECT nickname for her Pikachu. It was…

"STATIC!" Iris shouted. WTF?

"Iris, nicknaming a Pikachu Static is totally… AWESOME!" shouted Cilan. "Especially when the Pikachu's ability is Static." WTF?

**Wow. I nicknamed ash static. I don't usually nick name pokemon so it was hard for me to find one. Well, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! Wow this story is getting really popular, maybe I should update more. Originally when I joined fanfiction, I was just gonna write **_**Warriors **_**stories, but this story is popular too. Im gonna try to update more folks! But ill fail miserably… anyways im thinking of deleting my other story and work on it more and finish this story… if you read my other story, you'd know why im doing this. anyways, on with the story!**

_Wow, my nickname is Static, how nice…_ Ash thought as she was getting healed. He could here Iris all the way from out in the lobby. _So my ability is Static, that's helpful."_

After Ash was done healing, Iris decided to train him more.

"Come on out Static!" Iris cried! "Come on out Axew!"

"Axew!" Axew cried.

"Axew, use Scratch on Pikachu!" Iris commanded.

Now imagine in your minds a super weak human-turned-Pikachu getting scratched by and Axew who's actually relatively strong but trying to go easy on her. That's how it looks like.

"Now Static, use Thundershock!"

Now imagine a Pikachu, about level 1 weakly Thundershocking an Axew. The Pikachu is not really making a lot of progress in defeating the Axew.

"Wow, we really need to train Pikachu…" Iris said. "Oh wait! We forgot about Ash!" **(Finally -_-)**

"You're right Iris. How about we report this to Officer Jenny and we turn in for the night, it's getting pretty dark. I'm sure Ash is alright and Officer Jenny is a reliable officer." Cilan said.

"Okay," Iris said.

So Iris, Cilan, Ash, Axew and all the other Pokémon and Pikachu turned in for the night, after telling Officer Jenny about Ash, although Pikachu was still worried about Ash.

Ash was in deep trouble. He knew he had to tell everyone that he was actually Ash, but he wasn't sure how he should do it. He couldn't even talk to Iris and Cilan normally. Well he would think about this later. He was actually really tired. Little did he know, 2 eyes had been watching him this whole time.

**Dun dun dun! Who could the mysterious eyes be? Lol. Anyway the reason I made ash a female Pikachu was because I think the ashchu idea was actually pretty good, but I was wondering what would happen if instead of a male Pikachu he became a female. It became this. Now here's an idea. Should I eventually make ash mate with Pikachu? I just want to see what you guys think. C U in another 3-4 months! lol**


End file.
